The Farmer and the Dressmaker
by MightyQuinn2021
Summary: An epic tale of romance and adventure featuring Rarity and Big Macintosh *contains suggestive language*


**The Farmer and the Dressmaker**  
>-A clopfic by MightyQuinn2021-<p>

It was a rainy night in Ponyville. At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy working on her latest ensemble for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Sweetie Belle had gone off to have a sleepover with Scootaloo and Applebloom at Fluttershy's place. It was so good of her to take care of her little sister for the night, as she had much to do and in such little time.

The evening pushed on and Rarity had finally completed what she set out to do. "Ah! Finally my work is complete. Photo Finish will be most pleased, I hope."

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." She walked towards the door. Normally, Rarity doesn't receive guests at such an hour, so she found it quite unexpected. What she found more unexpected however, was that she saw it was Big Macintosh at the door.

"Big Macintosh, what brings you here at such a late hour?" she asked curiously.  
>"Ah got away from the farm as soon as ah could to give you this". He handed her a silver ankle bracelet encrusted with the finest of gemstones.<p>

Rarity's eyes lit up. "Why, Big Mac, I thought I had lost this forever. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She proceeded to put the bracelet away when she heard a thunderous sneeze from the doorway. Rushing back she saw Big Macintosh shivering, his mane drenched from the harsh weather. Wanting to help, Rarity invited him in. "Darling, you simply must come inside at once. I'll fix you something hot to drink."  
>Big Mac obliged, following her into the kitchen.<p>

They both sat down and begun to talk over mugs of steaming hot cocoa; "About the bracelet," Rarity began, "it belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me as a going away gift when I moved out of home on my birthday. It may not be the most glamorous piece of jewelry around, but it still holds a certain sentimental value. If I had lost it for good, I would have kicked myself for being so careless."

"Good thing ah found it yesterday at the Sisterhooves Social," said Big Mac. "It must've fallen off during the competition. 'Course, I had to find who it belonged to first. But then ah realized that it could only be for the most fair and beautiful creature in this here town."

Rarity turned her head to the side, trying to hide her blushing. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. You've always seemed so, shall we say, 'reserved'"

"Oh but ah have; ever since first laying eyes upon you when you came here. And it's not just because of your looks, but other qualities, like your generosity as well. But ah held back from telling you how ah felt because ah would never be good enough for you"

"Oh you mustn't think that way," Rarity replied. "You have many wonderful qualities; such as your eagerness to get a job done, your strength, not to mention you being a true gentleman."  
>"Really, you think all those good things are about me?" he asked.<br>"Why of course," she said. "You're nothing like those snobby ponies in Canterlot. They would never come out all this way in the rain, just to return something I lost."

They talked late into the evening about many things. Big Macintosh was quite well spoken, to Rarity's surprise. She found that she enjoyed his company more than most other colts in Ponyville and had much in common with him.

Dawn broke and roosters were heard. Remembering his priorities, Big Macintosh made for the door. "Must you go already?" Rarity asked.  
>"I'm sorry, but ah have to get back to the farm. Duty calls" he replied.<p>

"I like a man that has his priorities set." She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek and saw him out. "I hope that I can see you again, very soon".  
>"I'm sure that won't be a problem. How about tomorrow evening at your place?" he said, smiling.<br>"That's alright then. I'll just send Sweetie Belle off to be with one of her little friends again."  
>"She can stay at the barn with Applebloom," Big Mac suggested.<br>"Perfect! See you tomorrow night" she said, closing the door and saying one last goodbye.

Night time arrived once more. This time the sky was clear of yesterday's rain and clouds.

Once again there was a knock at the door. And once again it was Big Macintosh.  
>"Hello again, dear" he said earnestly.<br>"Hello, Big Macintosh. It's so wonderful to see you again."

Big Mac arrived earlier than before, so they carried on talking and getting to know each other more than last time. Once more the day had passed and goodbyes were exchanged.

Big Macintosh was a gentleman, and did not pressure Rarity into anything she didn't want to do. So he waited until their fifth time meeting together to ask her if she wanted to take their relationship further, seeing as they had been going steady for some time; even being seen as a couple around Ponyville together, much to Applejack's surprise, but ultimately, her approval.

"Why of course I want to be with you in 'that way' as you put it, darling. We are, after all, a couple!" Rarity exclaimed with glee.

"In fact, I'm surprised that you hadn't asked sooner. You're a colt, I'm a mare, and it's all perfectly natural."  
>"Well, ah was nervous of asking you. I'm sort of a virgin," he said.<br>Rarity couldn't help let out a small laugh at what she had heard. Big Mac hanged his head in shame.  
>"I'm sorry for laughing. Don't feel that way, Big Macintosh. It's just that I thought everypony would be fawning over you. After all, you are 'Big' Macintosh."<p>

"Well they haven't. With you, it'll be my first time," he said. Rarity understood completely, and agreed to be his first.  
>"Meet me at the carousel boutique tomorrow morning. I want it to be where we first meet, so it'll be even more special," she said.<p>

The next day, Big Macintosh hurried along the footpath to Rarity's boutique in eager anticipation. He knocked on the door to see that Rarity was wearing satin lingerie. "Come inside, stud," she said.

"Follow me into the boudoir at once. We only have six hours until Sweetie Belle gets back from school. Not a single minute must be wasted!"

They kissed, and they she laid down on the bed for him. "Let me look at it," she said.

Big Macintosh proceeded to take out his enormous penis. It was a grand, grand penis. The biggest penis Rarity had ever seen.

"This," said Rarity "is an immaculate penis".

The horse penis was over 14 inches in length, and was vainly when erect. As far as penises go, it was a penis to be measured against all other penises. It was a penis that set new records of sorts, when it came to penis length.

"I can see why you're called BIG Macintosh," Rarity added.  
>"Eeyup".<p>

Big Macintosh could see the satisfaction in Rarity's eyes when looking at his enormous penis. He was proud of his penis, and he was finally able to show it off to somepony he cared about.

"Ah was afraid you'd think my penis was too big", he said.  
>"Not at all, Big Macintosh. In fact, I dare say that it is the most beautiful penis I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."<p>

Big Macintosh lay down on the bed next to Rarity now. His penis still erect, now protruding from the bed at an alarming height. The tip of the penis swayed back and forth when Big Mac moved around to get comfortable, as if it were a metronome; a metronome that was an enormous penis.

"Before when you said you were 'sort of a virgin', whatever did you mean by that?" Rarity asked; even though she was distracted by the gargantuan member that was next to her. Almost as big as her bedpost, it was.

"What ah meant was that when ah was a filly, A.J got curious about my large penis. She wanted to see it so bad that I let her look at it. It was just one touch, is' all! I saved my gigantic penis for your, Rarity."

"That's perfectly alright with me then, darling. For who in their right mind would want to deny themselves the chance to gaze upon your great and long penis?" Rarity was un-phased by Applejack's incestuous feelings. She is southern, let's not forget.

Before they began, they shared a moment in silence looking in each other's eyes. They were about to give themselves to one another as fully as possible. Rarity also took another moment to be in awe at Big Mac's awesome penis. It was mighty in size and scope, not to mention beauty. 'A penis for the ages', as certain philosopher would say. Rarity was grateful for the penis she was about to receive.

And then they fucked.

**THE END**


End file.
